


Lilies Begonia

by thetoyboxs



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/pseuds/thetoyboxs
Summary: Sky hates mirrors. He hates them and wishes for the love of Hylia they would just stop doing that.
Relationships: Hyrule & Sky (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Lilies Begonia

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags for Warnings! Leave a comment if I left anything out that might have been trigger

Sky always had a hatred for mirrors.

Maybe it was just because he hated how he looked. Or maybe because it only confirmed his worst fears.

Zelda always told him that while it was not a common fear, it was also uncommon.

Still, Zelda always made sure that there were never reflective surfaces near Sky.

Maybe it was also a contributor to why he loved the sky. The sky, while clear, was also blurry. Its clouds seemed to always muddle its light blue, yet it only made the skies only look better. It made the sky look proud to be who it was, mixed in with different shades of beauty. The sky looked un-judging, because it was.

Sky however, did not like himself that much. He didn’t like how his hair was fluffy yet straight, or how his hands were dainty and his ears were short. He didn’t like how light his eyes were or how pale he looked. He hated how undefined his muscles were, or how his legs looked too thick. He hated it. He hated each and every part of it.

He can only slightly remember a small time, way in the past, when he loved how he looked. Way before being a hero, way before Demise. When he was younger and would play with the loftwings. He remembers how he loved how short he was, because it meant he could win easily at hide and seek. Or how his hands were smaller, because it meant he could steal cookies easier.

But that was a much simpler time, too long ago.

Now Sky hated all those aspects that he loved

**He hated them.**

He remembers the time he snapped. The day he smashed all the mirrors in the academy when he was 15. He remembers waking up to find himself in the headmaster’s office, being reprimanded for his very actions. But he could only stare at his bandage hands, red seeping through.

He could not pick up a sword for a week and afterwards needed to train extra hard to catch up.

Groose had a field day with that.

The next time he snapped was years later, during his journey with Fi. He remembered taking a break, he remembers talking to Fi. He remembers staring at her glossy hair and then catching a glimpse at how he looked. He remembers feeling sick. He had not taken a look since last time.

Was that how he looked? His hair had grown, his eyes were so light, his cheeks was so pink but his whole face was so pale. He looked weird.

He looked _wrong_.

He remembers his throat close up, he remembers how the air escaped his lungs.

He remembers how he choked on his tears.

He remembers how he curled up.

He remembers the first time the voices whispered hi.

He wished he could forget

**But he remembers.**

Then he met the others, and he couldn't help but feel even worse. In front of him were people just like him, they were imperfect like him, yet at the same time they were perfect.

Time and Twi were bulky with muscles, Warrior had luscious locks and Legend had shapely legs. Hyrule had a set of freckles dotting his face and Winds eyes were bright and shining. Four was short but his face was bright and coloured, Wild had scars that littered his left side, yet looked elegant and rouged with each step.

They were imperfectly **perfect.**

And Sky was not.

The first few nights, it didn’t bother him at all. But after sometime, he could feel the voices creep into his head. He could feel them dripping into his mind, filling his thoughts.

_Wow look at you, your face, your hair._

_Hah, like them? Sure you’ve got that spirit, but how about your body. Getting a bit thin there._

_Ugh, what about your eyes. It’s gotten dull recently. It’s nowhere close to those bright blues._

_Are you sure you’re even a Hero?_

_**Cause you sure as hell don’t look like one.** _

He cried to sleep that night. He dug his hands into his hair and felt like tearing those disgusting bits. He felt sick to his stomach at the very fact that was his body. This was his, and it was awful. He could feel his throat tighten, he felt like screaming. He felt like begging Hylia to strike his very being down. His imperfect body, his disgustedly imperfect being.

He did beg that night

Yet he woke up that morning still intact.

He cried even harder than before.

-

The third time he snapped, they were at Time’s home.

It was lovely, it was cozy. Sky hoped to one day have a home like this with Zelda. Maybe somewhere nice for the loftwings to spread their wings.

They spent their time there having fun, helping Malon do chores and make dinner. He loved the cuckoo farm and played Tag with Wind, Wild and Hyrule. Wind even found time to make everyone some flower crowns with flowers he got from the nearby field.

Time introduced them to Epona, a lovely horse that Twilight seemed to fall in love with. Marin let Sky and Hyrule steal some cookies she and Wild were making. Warrior and Legend seemed to have fun relaxing in the sun, though they came back in with a terrible sun tan.

When dinner rolled around, they all gathered round the table (which was really two tables smashed together but hey, give Time a break here) and enjoyed a lively dinner. Malon told them all stories of the “Fairy Boy” that ran around pantless, in which Time reflected saying he was wearing shorts. 

Legend then started lecturing everyone about the benefits of shorts in which Warrior shot down saying “Sure unless you're on a mountain” that got a large snort out of Twilight and turned Legend bright red, leading to everyone bursting out into laughter.

It felt nice and lovely, it felt kinda like having a family.

But then everything came crashing down as soon as Sky stepped into the bathroom.

There, staring back at him, was himself in the mirror.

With his dull blue eyes and his weird hair. His pale skin and rosy cheeks. His disgusting ears and his wide eyes.

_He could see it all._

He felt sick to his stomach.

He needed out, he could not look at himself, with his weird shapes and curves.

**Disgusting.**

But he could not move. He tried but he was frozen, staring at the monster in the mirror. Staring at the horror that was himself.

He took one step back, then two, only to slam against the door. He shut himself in. He shut himself in with that monster staring into his soul.

His legs felt like jelly as that familiar feeling flooded into his chest and clogged his throat. It came faster and stronger than ever before.

He coughed on it and tried to take gasp of air, to feel anything that could help his lungs work. But he seemed to grab onto nothing as he tried again and again.

His knees buckled and he slammed himself onto the floor. It felt cold against his burning skin.

He curled his knees in as he gripped his forearms, tearing into them. He felt like he was dying, he could not for the life of himself breathe. He needs to breathe. Hylia dammit just breathe

And then felt a pair of hands close around his, yanking him up and into something warm. He could feel two arms close around him, pulling him in closer. 

_They were warm._

He could hear their voice, soft and reassuring. They were so soft yet so loud against his thoughts, echoing in his mind.

And his breathing calmed, he could feel warm lips pepper top his head, placing them randomly from the crown of his head to his ears and his cheeks.

Finally, when the mysterious wiped aways Sky’s tears, he could see clearly who it was.

_**Hyrule.** _

The traveler seemed to search Sky’s eyes, before pulling him in closer and continuing to whisper reassuring words, kissing his head with each one.

Sky couldn’t help but burst into tears once again. Letting hiccups and soft sobs seep through as he held onto Hyrule, his grip tight, as though if he let go Hyrule would disappear.

It seemed like hours passed before Sky’s tears stopped and he pulled himself away from Hyrule, who had mostly been silent about everything.Sky could feel his face turn red due to his childish actions, unable to look Hyrule in the eyes.

Yet, just as he was about to stand up, Hyrule grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. But before Sky was able to ask why he had done so, Hyrule spoke up.

“Sky, you need to tell me what’s wrong.”

Sky blinked. Then he blinked again. Did he just hear him right?

Did Hyrule, the usually soft and quite easily-lost traveler just demand something? Oh he was pissed for sure.

Sky sighed, before sitting back down infront of Hyrule. He could not help but feel scared, scared that as soon as Sky pointed out all his flaws, Hyrule would turn disgusted. That he would call Sky a monster, a disgusting creature. He didn’t want that.

But this was his friend, his brother in hand he was talking about. Hyrule is trustworthy, and so are the other links. _He can trust them._

Atleast, he _hopes_ so.

“I, I don’t like mirrors.” Hyrule gave him a look ‘really?’ look. He was learning way too much from Legend.

“Okay, it’s more than that. I don’t like how I look. My face is pale and my cheeks are rosy, my hair’s fluffy but not really and my eyes aren’t even a nice shade of blue. My hands are dainty and my legs are like really chubby but my arms are super floppy and my ears are too short and-”

Sky was cut off by Hyrule grapping his chin, before giving his cheek a small peck.

“I love your soft cheeks”

He then guided Sky’s head down to place another kiss on the crown of his hair.

“I think your hair is great, so soft and smooth.”

He grabbed Sky’s hand before placing 5 more smooches onto each knuckles.

“I like how your hands are rough yet elegant.”

And like this, Hyrule gave another compliment for each kiss he gave.

“I love your eyes, in the morning they’re like the sky of Hyrule but at night, they shine silver like the moon” Another on the eyelid.

“I love your soft yet strong arms.” Another on his forearms

“I love your short yet elegant ears” Another at the tip of his ears.

Hyrule placed a kiss for each spot Sky hated, and with each one Sky could feel his heart swell. He could feel those salty tears slide down his face, easily kissed away by Hyrule with another compliment. Sky could not help but giggle with each one he laid, letting out small chuckles at the tickles.

This seemed to make Hyrule only place more.

“I think you're an amazing person” another smooch.

“I think you're a great hero” another peck.

“I think you should know your loved too” another kiss.

By the end, Sky was reduced into giggles, trying to curl and cover his face, only to have Hyrule tickles his sides and drop his guard.

“Uh uh uh! You need to know all your perfect imperfections!” Grabbing Sky’ hands, Hyrule pulled him closer once more before laying a kiss onto the very tip of nose

“I think your Sky. You’re funny and you’re kind. You’re doting and naggy but that only solidifies the fact that your so so caring! We don’t care what shape you come in, what we care about is you!”

The words seemed to echo in Sky’s mind as he stared at the Traveler in front of him, holding a large grin. It felt like time had slowed as the realisation crept in.

Was it really fine to look so disgusting?

But taking one glance at Hyrule told Sky all he needed to know.

And honestly? After that, he didn’t hate mirrors quite as much.

**Author's Note:**

> (Also fun fact Lilies represents hatred, pride, and disdain while Begonia, another type of flower, represents reflection)  
> (This means the title has three meanings Hated Reflection, Prided Body, Disdaining Shape)  
> (Can you see where I'm going here?)


End file.
